Jane Eyre
by jane9699
Summary: D'après l'adaptation datant de 2011. Jane Eyre a une vie des plus difficiles et cruelles. Elle rentre au service de Mr Rochester, et sa vie change du tout au tout, dans une lutte entre ses sentiments et ses valeurs profondes (Jane Eyre/Mr Rochester).


_Jane Eyre_

Maltraitée.

Humiliée.

Abandonnée.

Jane Eyre avait eu une vie de déchéance dès sa plus tendre enfance.

Elle avait connu l'amitié d'une fillette qui était partie en lui donnant les bases de ce qu'elle deviendrait adulte, qui lui avait donné la foi et l'espoir de s'en sortir.

Elle avait dès l'enfance tenu tête à sa tante, injuste et cruelle, qui l'avait puni en l'envoyant dans un orphelinat protestant où on avait essayé de la dégoûter d'elle-même.

Dès son enfance, Jane Eyre s'était tenue à ses principes et à ses valeurs.

Elle était devenue gouvernante, avait appris la culture à de nombreux enfants avant de devenir la préceptrice d'Adèle, venue de France et confiée par son père à Mr Rochester. Sa mère craignait la pauvreté à venir et était reconnaissante de la protection du noble, qui malgré sa froideur avait tenu la promesse qu'il avait faite à son mari.

Jane enseignait à Adèle la géographie, les continents, l'histoire, tout ce qui pouvait la rendre cultivée et ouverte au monde.

Mr Rochester était conscient du talent de Jane dans son domaine et ce n'était qu'une infime poussière dans ce qui l'avait attirée chez elle.

Sa droiture, qui pouvait la faire paraître froide. Sa discrétion, Son courage, qui l'avait sauvé plusieurs fois. Sa gentillesse, sa patience, son langage, ses mots. Ses yeux qui ne montraient jamais totalement ce qu'ils ressentaient. Jane le fascinait, comme une inconnue dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien.

Jane n'était pas noble. Elle ne minaudait pas comme les femmes qu'il invitait dans son domaine et qui il le savait ne le soutiendraient jamais si il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Il avait demandé à Jane ce qu'elle ferait le jour où ils lui tourneraient tous le dos.

Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle resterait avec lui.

Elle serait toujours là pour lui, si cela demeurait juste.

C'était cette même justice qui l'avait poussé à le sauver de l'incendie provoqué par sa femme, qui avait perdu la raison et qui s'en prenait aux habitants du château.

Qui la faisait rester dans un lieu où elle était méprisée par la cour, au nom d'une question de noms et de titres, de privilèges pour une naissance qui n'avait pas de sens.

C'était ce qui poussait Rochester à aller voir Jane, à lui parler au couvert des regards.

 _Parce qu'il n'avait aucun vrai ami._

Son titre n'achetait rien de ce qui importait vraiment, ni l'amour ni l'amitié ni la loyauté...

Ni rien.

Jane le soutenait parce qu'il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de bien, malgré tout. Parce qu'elle était sensible aux mots et que ses mots l'avaient touché, même si elle n'en disait rien.

Jane était discrète. Elle avait compris que dans le monde dans lequel elle vivait, pour survivre, elle devait se préoccuper de ses moindres actions et décisions. Et Jane avait des valeurs qu'elle soutenait envers et contre tout.

Elle n'était pas une femme de paraître et ne le serait jamais. Quelques que soient les conséquences et les sacrifices qu'elle devait endurer.

Et Jane ne croyait pas en l'amour miraculeux qu'un noble aurait soudainement pour elle. Elle savait comment ce monde fonctionnait.

Pourtant cet amour était réciproque et sincère.

Et malgré les silences, les incompréhensions, les mensonges, les regards froids et neutres, l'amour était là. La fascination, la tendresse, la gêne, la tristesse dans ce monde où personne n'était vraiment heureux. Sauf les enfants et leur innocence.

Elle avait fini par céder, pensant qu'il était sincère. Malgré les doutes elle avait accepté sa demande en mariage qui surpassait la demande faite à Miss Ingrin, une noble qui convenait bien aux conventions. Et elle s'était brisée quand elle avait compris qu'il était déjà marié, quand un homme avait interrompu la cérémonie en rappelant les liens qui unissaient sa sœur à Rochester.

Il avait porté l'entière responsabilité de son mensonge devant les témoins présents, avait protégé Jane du désaveu public.

Mais il lui avait menti, il l'avait trahi. Le seul homme qu'elle avait laissé entré dans sa vie et son cœur, elle qui avait toujours été seule et ignoré, l'avait trahi.

Et pour cela, elle devait partir. Elle était partie brisée mais fière, le laissant dans le même état. Malgré ses supplications et ses mots d'amour, malgré ses menaces désespérées, elle s'était enfuie. Malgré ses cris derrière la porte, elle était partie par la fenêtre.

Elle avait failli mourir, la nature étant violente. Elle avait été recueillie sous un nouveau nom par une famille modeste mais sincère qui lui avait trouvé un travail d'enseignante, celui qu'elle avait toujours exercé. Elle avait enseigné quelques temps dans une modeste école avant que le maître des lieux découvre la vérité sur elle, que Rochester avait recherché désespéramment. La célébrité de son nom se faisant l'écho de son désespoir dans la presse.

Le maître des lieux ne lui avait rien reproché. Les ennuis avaient commencé lorsqu'il avait voulu l'épouser, persuadé que l'amour pouvait venir avec le temps.

Il fallait être ignorant de l'amour pour dire cela. Peut-être sincère dans ses sentiments, jaloux à en devenir enragé. Mais ignorant, parce que rien ne se commande dans ces cas là.

Et tout finit toujours par se boucler.

Jane avait fini par revenir auprès de Rochester et auprès de la chef des gouvernantes, qui l'avait toujours soutenue, même dans ce mariage qui n'avait pas eu lieu.

Pour découvrir que la femme de Rochester s'était enfuie de la pièce où elle était enfermée et avait incendié le château. Que son mari avait voulu la sauver du suicide et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre. Qu'il y avait perdu la vue, et ce qui lui restait d'optimisme.

Le bonheur de se retrouver avait été douloureux mais réel. Jane n'avait pas l'intention de repartir, même si ils n'étaient plus les mêmes.

Tant pis pour le reste, elle l'acceptait comme il était, infirme et toujours fou d'elle.

Les larmes avaient coulé, dans ce jardin qui lui était resté intact.

 _« Love have nothing to do with perfection. »_

C'était bien plus différent et complexe que ça.


End file.
